Misteri Kotak Musik
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: Lily menemukan sebuah kotak musik. Kira-kira apakah misteri yang berada dalamm kotak musik tersebut? Mind to review?


**A/N: Halo... lama saya tak publish. Maklumilah namanya juga murid kelas 9. Persiapan Ujian dan kawan-kawannya, juga tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Sekarang ini saya disibukkan dengan Ujian praktek (UPREK) *yang dipelesetkan jadi MPREG* #plak Oh ya, Fict kali ini saya ambil dari naskah drama bahasa Inggris untuk ujian praktek. Saya pun mendapat peran ganda, oke daripada saya kebanyakan curcol, Happy reading all... ^^**

**Misteri Kotak Musik**

**Genre:** Mystery, Friendship

**Rated:** K

**Disclaimer:** **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya, Mystery of The Music Box © My Friend Ararlinda**

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, timeline tidak jelas, dan keanehan yang lainnya. If you **Don't Like, Don't read! Happy Reading! ^^**

Liechtenstein : Lily Zwingly

Belgium : Bella Anderson

Taiwan : Wang Meimei

**Berlin, Germany 10 Juli 20XX**

Di suatu Universitas di kota Berlin terlihat seorang Mahasiswi Sedang melangkahkan kakinya pelan dengan diiringi senandung riang. Namun tampak jelas bahwa terdapat kantung panda di matanya. Menandakan jika ia tidak tidur cukup. Dan Ia pergi menuju koridor Universitas tersebut jam 4 pagi. Sungguh aneh memang. Namun apa daya, Gadis itu memang harus datang ke kampunya lebih pagi. Sebab ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

Diketahui Mahasiswi tersebut bernama Lily Zwingly. Mahasiswi berkebangsaan Liechtenstein tersebut akan mengerjakan laporan Ekonominya yang belum selesai bersama partner kelompoknya, Gillbert Beilschdmit yang berkebangsaan German.

Lily berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga Universitasnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kelasnya, Lily menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hijaunya memandang sebuah kotak musik klasik yang terletak manis di depan pintu kelasnya. Merasa tertarik, Ia pun mendekati kotak musik tersebut dan mengambilnya. Tersirat rasa kagum di matanya setelah melihat kotak musik tersebut.

"Kotak musik milik siapa ini? Ukirannya indah sekali" gumam Lily kagum seraya memandang kotak musik tersebut.

Namun kekagumannya hilang seketika, ketika Lily mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Lily merasa takut akan langkah kaki tersebut. Ditinggalkannya kotak musik tersebut dan segera berlari menuju hall universitasnya. Sesampai di hall, Ia bertemu dengan Gillbert. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda berambut putih itu dengan secuil rasa takut akan kejadian yang terjadi sebelumya. Well, adakah misteri tersembunyi dari kotak musik tersebut sehubungan dengan kejadian yang dialami Lily sebelumnya?

"Gillbert!" panggil Lily sambil berlari menuju Gillbert.

"Kesesese… Akhirnya kau datang juga Lily. Aku yang awesome ini sudah menunggumu daritadi." keluh Gillbert sembari melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Hah.. hah.. Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tugas laporan ekonomi kita? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Lily

"Tenang saja aku yang awesome sedang mengerjakannya. Umm.. ada apa dengan wajahmu. Lily. Wajahmu terlihat seperti habis dikejar hantunya si Nesia itu?" ujar Gillbert khawatir akan kondisi Lily yang terlaihat ketakutan.

"Be-begini… Tadi saat aku berada di depan pintu kelas kita, aku menemukan sebuah kotak musik…" cerita Lily

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu sampai seperti itu?" timpal Gillbert penasaran.

"Namun kotak musik musik itu sangat mencekam. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh sejak pertama kali aku menyentuhnya." Ujar Lily

"Sudahlah, daripada kau memikirkan kotak musik aneh itu, mending pikirkan saja diriku yang awesome ini." Usul Gillbert yang nberakhir dengan injakan kaki dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Dua jam kemudian Meimei, Antonio, Bella, dan Elizaveta datang menghampiri Lily dan Gillbert yang sedang mengerjakan Laporan ekonomi mereka.

"Hola Gillbert, Lily.." sapa Antonio yang disambut dengan anggukan dari dua orang yang disapanya.

Meimei yang melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada Lily, segera menanyakan hal yang yang membuat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Lily, kau tak apa. Sepertinya kau sakit." sergah Meimei khawatir.

Akhirnya Lily menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan komentar-komentar bermunculan dari mulut sahabt-sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kotak musik itu sebelumnya." Timpal Meimei setelah mendengar cerita Lily.

"Aku juga…" angguk Antonio sependapat dengan Meimei.

"Oh… kotak musik? Aku benar-benar tak peduli. Kenapa gak doujin Yaoi aja sih?" komentar Elizaveta dan disambut dengan death glare dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin menyelidiki kotak musik itu, Lily?" tanya Bella penasaran.

"Ya, aku pasti akan menyelidikinya." Jawab Lily tanpa ragu.

Jam 11 malam, akhirnya Lily berhasil menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di Hall. Lily segera berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan kotak musik tersebut di tempat yang sama. Ia tak dapat membendung rasa keingintahuan yang besar pada kotak musik tersebut, segera diambilnya kotak musik itu. Lily mulai membuka kotak musik itu perlahan. Mulai terdengar alunan suara musik yang dimainkan oleh kotak musik itu. Lily memerjamkam matanya perlahan membiarkan dirinya berbaur dengan indahnya alunan musik tersebut. Teringat niatnya yang ingin menyelidiki kotak musik tersebut, segera lily membuka matanya kembali. Tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja memandang secarik surat di dalam kotak musik tersebut. Merasa tertarik, ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

**Dear Alfred…**

**Germany, 12 Juli 1996.**

**Aku tahu jika kau meninggalkanku demi Arthur.**

**Aku tahu jika kamu hanya ingin bersama dengan Arthur.**

**Tetapi, pernahkah kau memikirkanku?**

**Tahukah kau jika hatiku terluka?**

**Kau meninggalkanku dan segala kenangan tentang kita.**

**Aku membencimu, Alfred!**

**Aku akan meninggalkan dan merelakanmu dengan dia sekarang, Tetapi…**

**Aku berjanji dengan segenap perasaanku,**

**Siapapun yang membuka kotak musik ini, akan mati!**

**Kiku…**

Lily mengenyitkan alisnya ketika membaca surat bernoda darah tersebut, ketakutan yang besar menghampiri dirinya, akankah dirinya mati secepat ini?

Ketika Lily sedang berada dalam lamunan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Bella, Antonio, dan Meimei datang menghampiri Lily.

"…Lily? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Bella kaget.

"Oh, kalian… ti-tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ke kelas saja." Sergah Lily berbohong.

"Umm… lebih baik kau jangan berbohong. Apa kamu masih memikirkan masalahmu tadi pagi?" Balas Bella khawatir. Dengan menyerah Lily pun menganggukkan pernyataan dari Bella.

"Percayalah padaku, Lily. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu takut." anjur Antonio dengan optimisnya.

"Uh… Sekarang aku tak bisa berkata apapun… Bacalah surat ini dan kalian akan tahu sebabnya" pinta Lily lirih seraya menyerahkan secarik surat yang barusan ia baca.

Setelah mereka membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Lily. Mereka merasa prihatin dengan apa yang dialami oleh sahabat mereka pun memandang Lily sendu.

"Siapakah Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku itu?" tanya Meimei penuh keraguan.

"Selebihnya aku tak tahu akan hal itu" jawab Lily pelan.

"Eh… tapi mengapa tanggal kematian Kiku bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Lily?" Timpal Bella penuh tanda tanya.

"Apakah mungkin… Lily akan mati bersama Kiku di tanggal yang sama juga?" terka Meimei ragu.

"Mungkin saja…" sergah Antonio pelan.

Ditengah keraguan tersebut, telepon genggam milik Lily berdering. Tertera nama Gillbert di display handphone milik Lily. Lily pun segera mengangkat panggilan telepon dairi Gillbert.

"Lily, dimana kamu? Apa kamu masih berada di Hall kampus?" tanya Gillbert panik dalam telepon.

"Iya, ada apa Gill? Ujar Lily bingung.

"Aku rasa, sebaiknya cepat kau pulang ke rumah." Sergah Gillbert cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lily semakin bingung. Belum pertanyaan itu terjawab, percakapan telepon itu tiba-tiba terputus.

"Ada apa dengan Gillbert? Kenapa jaringan teleponnya hilang begitu saja?" tanya Bella panik.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu" ujar Lily.

"Aku mempunyai perasaan yang tak enak tentang Gillbert. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apakah itu. Namun aku sangat berharap Gillbert akan baik-baik saja." Terang Meimei.

"Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan hal ini besok saja? Hari sudah malam dan kita sudah terlambat pulang ke rumah. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah kita masing-masing. Lagipula aku takut Lily akan dimarahi oleh kak Vash karena pulang larut malam terus." Usul Bella sambil memandang kearah Lily.

"Ya… aku setuju dengan Bella.

Mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sesampainya Lily dirumahnya, Ia segera membuka pintu. Setelah dilihat kakaknya tidak ada di rumah, Lily membaca surat itu kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Lily segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka pintu.

"Lily…" terdengar suara pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gillbert, sahabatnya.

"Gillbert, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Lily khawatir.

"Lily, ma-maafkan aku…"pinta Gillbert pelan.

"Apa maksudmu meminta maaf?" ujar Lily semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Gillbert.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert segera berlari meninggalkan rumah Lily ketika Lily sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kekhawatirannya dan apa yang terjadi padanya, Lily berjalan pelan mengelilingi seluruh halaman rumahnya untuk menghibur diri. Dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan secarik surat didekat pohon ceres.

**Tolong, jaga kotak musik ini, Lily Zwingly.**

**Jika tidak, kau akan mati!**

**Malam ini, aku akan menghilang.**

**Aku akan menghilangkanmu dan kotak musik ini…**

**di tempat yang sangat berarti untukmu.**

**Dan dimana bulan purnama menampakkan cahayanya padamu.**

**Kiku…**

Keesokan harinya, Lily menceritakan hal tersebut pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita melaporkan kejadian ini pada Mr. Yao?" usul Antonio.

"Ya. Ide yang bagus" angguk Meimei setuju.

Mereka Berenam segera perggi menuju ruangan Mr. Yao untuk menemui beliau.

"Permisi pak, pernakah di Universitas ini ada sebuah misteri tentang kotak musik?" tanya Lily pada Mr. Yao.

"Tidak ada apa, aru?" jawab Mr. Yao jujur.

"Lalu, pernahkah ada seorang Mahasiswa bernama Kiku yang melakukan bunuh diri disini?" Sergah Lily.

"Ya. Bagaimana kalian tahu, aru?" tanya Yao.

"…Dan Kiku mendapatkan sebuah kotak musik dari seseorang yang bernama Alfred." Timpal Bella.

"Ya, saya akan bertanya pada kalian. Bagaimana kalian mengetahui hal itu, aru?" tanya Yao balik.

"Lily merasa terteror akan hal itu, pak. Tolong ceritakan tentang Kiku pada kami." Pinta Meimei

"Baiklah, aru. Sebenarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum kalian masuk di Universitas ini, Kiku mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Alfred. Mereka adalah teman baikku di Universitas ini waktu itu. Tapi, Alfred meninggalkan Kiku sampai ia mendapat depresi berat dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Namun aku tak pernah mendengar tentang misteri kotak musik atau yang lainnya, aru." Jelas Yao dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hum, pak? Apakah sekarang Kiku masih menghantui Universitas ini?" Tanya Antonio.

"Hmm… entahlah, aru… Aku tak pernah percaya hal-hal mistis seperti itu, aru." Jawab Yao sekedarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gerutu Gillbert.

"Bagaimana jika kita datang ke kampus jam 11 tengah malam untuk menyelidikinya? Tentu saja Lily harus ikut." Usul Bella sekaligus memberikan tantangan pada Lily.

"Kamu menantangku, huh? Oke, aku ikut!" Jawab Lily tanpa ada keraguan.

Tengah malam, sesuai dengan kesepakatan Lily, Meimei, Gillbert, Antonio, dan Bella datang ke kampus mereka. Seakan untuk menyelidiki tentang Misteri kotak musik itu. Sesampainya mereka di kampus, mereka segera berjalan menuju ruangan kelas mereka.

"Hei… Kenapa kita masih berdiam diri disini? Ayo cepat panggil hantunya." Gerutu Bella tak sabaran.

"Apa kau sudah gila. Apa kau pikir aku atau Antonio atau Meimei atau Lily punya kekuatan untuk memanggil hantu yang tak awesome itu keluar, hah?" sulut Gillbert.

"…Lily? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau gemetaran." Tanya Antonio khawatir.

"Aku takut jika aku akan mati malam ini…" isak Lily ketakutan.

"Tenang Lily… Tetaplah berpikiran hal-hal yang positif." Ujar Meimei menenangkan Lily yang ketakutan.

"Tetapi… Kiku bilang bahwa ia akan menghilangkanku tengah malam ini. Di tempat yang paling berarti bagiku ketika bulan purnama menampakkan cahayanya." Terang Lily. Ketakutannya masih ada di dalam hatinya. Dan Lily tak mau meninggalkan orang yang disayanginya.

"Waw…! Begitu juga kelas? Maksudku Universitas adalah tempat favoritmu serta tempat yang berarti untukmu?" Tanya Bella.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyukai tempat ini. Dimana aku bisa bersosialisasi dan menjalin pertemanan dengan kalian semua, bercanda dengan lelucon yang lucu, belajar, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan disini. Dan semuanya… Hanya disinilah tempat yang sangat berarti untukku." Ujar Lily

"Aku yang awesome ini senang bersahabat dengan kalian semua yang awesome. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga cinta dengan kelas ini." oceh Gillbert

"Well, itu juga karena kau tak pernah cinta belajar, Gillbert…" timpal Meimei.

"Yap. Aku rasa juga begitu." Angguk Antonio dan disertai anggukan yang lain. Gillbert hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari arah pintu. Mereka semua kecuali Lily, segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas dan pergi menuju kelas. Lily yang menyadari hal itu merasa semakin ketakutan. Sebab, hanya tinggal dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Mengapa hanya tinggal aku sendiri di ruangan ini? Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Lily pada dirinya sendiri. Lily bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Lily tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia hanya sendiri di ruangan kelas itu. Waktu semakin mendekati tengah malam, dan bulan purnama menampakkan sinarnya dihadapan mata hijaunya. Dan sialnya, pintu kelas itu terkunci rapat! Dan dia tak dapat memanjat dan keluar melalui jendela karena terlalu tinggi baginya.

Sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang menemani Lily, dan ia hanya memakai sweater tipis. Dinginnya angina malam pun mulai menusuk kulitnya. Dan ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

Demikian juga, hal itu terus berlanjut hingga jam 12 malam, hingga Lily mendengar sebuah bisikan yang aneh.

"**Satu-"**

"Siapa disana" teriak Lily ketakutan.

"**Dua-"**

"Si-siapa ka-kau…" isak Lily perlahan.

"**Tiga-"**

"Aaaaarrghh…" Teriak Lily kencang dan diikuti dengan buliran air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mulai terbuka, dan…

"**KEJUTAAAAN!"** Sorak seseorang.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY; OUR BEST FRIEND!"** teriak Meimei, Elizaveta, Bella, Antonio, dan Gillbert bersamaan seraya menghampiri Lily. Lily hanya bisa terkejut mendengar teriakan para sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa…? Antonio? Gillbert? Bella? Meimei? Elizaveta? Kenapa kalian semua berada disini?"

"Kami semua bermaksud untuk mengerjaimu. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan, Lily?" terang Elizaveta.

"Oh… ya ampun… Terima kasih semuanya. Aku bahkan melupakan jika hari ini hari ulang tahunku." Ujar Lily sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Meimei pun mendatangi Lily seraya membawa kue tart untuk Lily. Sejumlah lilin telah tertata manis dan api pun menyala diatasnya.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, Lily."

Lily mulai memejamkan matanya dan megatur aliran napasnya. Mulutnya pun mulai mengucapkan apa yang diharapkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku berharap… Persahabatan kita akan tetap terjalin selamanya.." Ucap Lily memohon.

"Wow..! so sweet, Lily.. So sweet…" Celetuk Bella.

"Hehehe… Aku menyayangi kalian semua…" gumam Lily.

"Ini semua rencana kami. Namun, ini idenya si Elizaveta." Sergah Meimei sambil mengacungkan telunjuk jarinya kearah Elizaveta.

"Peace. Maafkan aku… Jadi kotak musik misterius ini sebenarnya hanyalah rekayasa kami saja, Lily. Sekali lagi maaf." Ujar Elizaveta sambil mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf V.

"Dan maafkan aku yang awesome ini juga. Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk menerormu. Ngomong-ngomong kotak musik itu untukmu. Itu juga salah satu dari hadiah ulang tahunmu." Cerocos Gillbert.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Aku senang mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian." Ucap Lily sambil menitikkan air mata haru.

Dan malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan pesta keci-kecilan di kelas mereka. Akhirnya semua hal yang terjadi. Mulai dari kotak musik misterius, surat misterius, dan kejadian yang lainnya, hanyalah rencana untuk mengejutkan Lily belaka. Sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin memberi hadiah yang terbaik untuk sahabat mereka, Lily. Hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik. **A sweet friendship, right?**

**End Note: Yap selesai juga... XD hari ini saya mulai latihan drama lagi dan hari pembagian ulangan matemetika sialan itu... =3= Walaupun saya bakal tahu akan dapat nilai 5 alias REMIDI. Readers sekalian, doakan saya sukses UNAS. Biar bisa tetap menulis disini... Last, Mind to review?**


End file.
